Marlene McFly
Marlene McFly was the daughter of Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker, and sister to Marty McFly Jr. Marlene, like her brother, looked very much like her father. She appeared to like talking to her friends on the phone, and seeing her grandparents; she seemed to get along very well with her Grandma Lorraine in particular. Otherwise, little is known about her personality. In the normal timeline, after her brother ended up going to prison for 15 years due to being involved with Griff Tannen's robbery plans, Marlene hatched a plan to break him out of jail. About a week after October 22, 2015 (the date of the robbery, at 1.38am), Marlene attempted her plan, but was caught and sentenced to 20 years in prison. Doc Brown, visiting from 1985, found out about this and traced everything back to the afternoon of October 21, when Griff had convinced Marty Jr to join him. Doc headed back to 1985 to pick up Marty (and Jennifer, who happened to be there), and brought them to 2015. In the revised timeline of the future, Marty pretended to be his son. By saying "no" to Griff, Marty managed to save his future family – Marty Jr. was now no longer involved in the robbery, and Marlene would not have to break him out of prison. Thus, both McFly siblings were safe. Marlene attended the family dinner on the evening of October 21, where she was seen speaking to someone over her video glasses — possibly one of her friends. She was annoyed when her father asked her to pass the kelp tea, as well as when Needles, her father's co-worker, called a few minutes later, as the McFlys' only having one phone line meant she had to interrupt her conversation. Behind the scenes *Marlene's age is disputable — a draft script for Back to the Future Part II says she is 17 in 2015, like her brother, thus putting her year of birth as 1998. However, there is no mention of them being twins, and many fans think that she may be a year or two older than Marty Jr. due to the way she acts. She appears to be within the 20 year range. *In the novelization, she became severely depressed after the arrest of her brother and committed suicide. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future: The Card Game'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!'' When telling Doc that Danny Parker didn't meet Jennifer's grandmother (Betty), he mentions that without Jennifer's existence, then they wouldn't go to 2015 to save her and Marty's future kids. Relatives *Harold McFly (paternal medieval ancestor) *Jennivere McFly (paternal medieval ancestor) *Martin McFly (paternal great-great-great-granduncle) *Pee Wee McFly (paternal great-great-granduncle) *Seamus McFly (paternal great-great-great-grandfather) *Maggie McFly (paternal great-great-great-grandmother) *William McFly (paternal great-great-grandfather) *Arthur McFly (paternal great-grandfather) *Sylvia McFly (paternal great-grandmother) *Sam Baines (paternal great-grandfather) *Stella Baines (paternal great-grandmother) *Milton Baines (paternal granduncle) *Sally Baines (paternal grandaunt) *Toby Baines (paternal granduncle) *Joey Baines (paternal granduncle) *Ellen Baines (paternal grandaunt) *George McFly (paternal grandfather) *Lorraine Baines McFly (paternal grandmother) *Mr. Parker (maternal grandfather) *Dave McFly (paternal uncle) *Linda McFly (paternal aunt) *Marty McFly (father) *Jennifer Parker (mother) *Marty McFly Jr. (brother) *Marta McFly (grandniece) Reference McFly, Marlene McFly, Marlene Category:McFly family Category:Baines family Category:Parker family